


Lygerastia

by Oilan



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilan/pseuds/Oilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lygerastia

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this](http://squirreltastic.tumblr.com/post/32985585556/send-me-a-word-and-a-character-series-pairing-and-i) prompt list.

Combeferre pinched the bridge of his nose. There had been so much to get done that day, editing articles and drafting pamphlets and rewriting his notes, that now, several hours after the sun had set, his eyes stung from overuse. He gazed blearily at the annotated sketches from his last dissection, and decided it was best to stop and get some sleep. He could hardly make out his own handwriting.

He closed his book and stretched, looking over to Enjolras, who was reading in Combeferre’s lumpy old armchair, candlelight shining off of his hair and brow creased slightly in concentration. Combeferre smiled to himself. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” Enjolras glanced up; he too looked rather worn out.

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

Combeferre nodded and, carefully picking up his candle, strode away into the small bedroom, placing his spectacles on the side table and sliding under the sheets. He deliberately left the candle lit. He had a hypothesis he was anxious to test.

Soon enough, Enjolras extinguished the candle in the sitting room and moved to join Combeferre in the bedroom. Combeferre kept an eye cracked open slightly, and watched Enjolras climb into bed next to him, blow out the candle, and settle on his stomach to sleep. Combeferre waited.

After a long while – longer than usual, in any case – Enjolras finally stirred, uncomfortable, and Combeferre had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snickering. Enjolras turned and shifted for a few minutes more before stopping altogether, frustrated, and casting a hesitant look to where Combeferre was lying beside him. Combeferre shut his eyes completely, trying to keep as motionless as possible, and felt Enjolras move nearer, wrapping an arm around him and tentatively kissing his cheek. Combeferre, though he was still fighting to suppress a laugh, gave up on trying not to smile, and Enjolras took that as an invitation to move on to kiss his neck. As Enjolras pressed closer, however, Combeferre began to lose his battle. He was shaking with suppressed mirth, and from the way Enjolras had started to kiss the crook of his shoulder – with rather more force than necessary – his laughter was also being resolutely ignored. 

“You know,” Combeferre whispered, smoothing back Enjolras’ hair and encircling him with both arms. “You hardly ever seem to get like this during the day. I suppose your mind is always on something else, and it doesn’t even occur to you. It’s only ever at night, once- once the candle has been-” He trailed off and tipped his head back slightly, because Enjolras was now focusing on _that_ spot on his collarbone and he was having a remarkably difficult time thinking. 

He let Enjolras carry on for a time – this _was_ the endpoint of his experiment, after all – before gently pushing him back to look him in the face. This was not the first time that spot had been used against him. Enjolras blushed slightly.

“If you do not wish to continue, we needn’t.”

Combeferre smiled apologetically and leaned up for a kiss. “Now, I never said _that_.”


End file.
